The touch screen is an external input device which is more and more widely used, and the input is achieved by touching a touch panel with a pointing object (such as a finger, an electronic pen, etc.), so that the human-computer interaction is more direct and simple, fast, and humanized. At present, in order to meet actual development needs, more and more electronic devices are provided with touch screens, such as: tablet computers, mobile phones, on-board screens, and POS machines, etc., and in order to meet the needs of different types of electronic devices, the structures of the corresponding touch screens are different. For example, for some electronic devices, in addition to a large region of the primary touch region, some regional touch buttons are also arranged to achieve regional touch functions.
In the related art, when implementing these regional key touch functions, a secondary touch region is generally formed on the touch screen, a secondary touch electrode is arranged on the secondary touch region, and a secondary bonding terminal corresponding to the secondary touch electrode is may be further arranged at a non-touch region on the touch screen. The secondary touch electrode is coupled to a corresponding secondary bonding terminal. Then secondary bonding terminal is coupled to a driving chip, so as to provide a specific signal channel for the secondary touch electrode.
However, when there are more secondary touch electrodes to be set, the number of signal channels that need to be occupied increases, which leads to an increase in the cost of the driving chip and increases the cost of the product.